For Love of the Game
by Kythil
Summary: Kuga Natsuki must navigate the complex college world, while at the same time acting as the uber-talented captain of Fuuka's all-star soccer team. She discovers a new step sister, copes with the antics of her cousin and teammate, Nao, and meets Fujino Shizuru, a woman who might just change her life. ShizNat, Nao/Tomoe, Mai/Mikoto, Chie/Aoi, and a few others. Natsuki-centric. AU.
1. Prologue

**For Love of the Game: Prologue**

Sugiura Midori knew from the moment the ball left Artai's blonde #11 that she was in the absolute wrong position. Even as her eyes tracked the ball to Lena Sayers, her counterpart captain, and the star striker of the other team, her body lagged several milliseconds behind.

Sayers was wide open, Midori's defenders left behind, and the sound of her boot making contact with the ball sounded like a death knell. Midori leapt anyway, begging her legs to catapult her into the right upper 90 in time. She extended her body as much as she was able, no thought given to a safe fall, but all she could manage was to graze the ball with the very tip of her left glove.

The sound of that glorious shot hitting the back of the net, and the cheers of the other eleven women drowned the noise of Midori's body hitting the ground.

"Midori!" The keeper heard Youko's voice from the stands, and she had to smile into the dirt. There was no one like that woman.

She pushed herself onto hands and knees, even as the women of both teams began to reset, Fuuka's side notably more sluggishly.

"You okay, buchou?" The third year center back trotted to the captain's side.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good." She lifted her voice to address the team: "C'mon girls, we can do this! Play your hearts out!"

Play resumed; three minutes passed. Artai tightened their defense, shifting into a 4-5-1; and though Fuuka's veteran offensive line played well, it was clear by the set of their shoulders and the sloppiness of their movements that they had already given up. 90 minutes of regular time, 30 minutes of overtime, and a late leading goal from the opposing team that had home field advantage would do that even to the world champs.

The official announced four minutes of stoppage time, and despite Midori's urging and the valiant efforts of a certain blue-haired first year halfback, those minutes too ticked by. The Artai side cheered away the last minute, and when the final whistle blew, Midori sunk against one of her posts as tears stung her eyes.

This was it. This was how her football career would end — a national championship and her last match fading through her fingers like smoke. It was gone; reduced to a wistful wish by a 117th minute goal that read like poetry.

She took a deep breath, banished her tears with a swipe of her glove, and called out to her defeated team, her voice not entirely steady.

"Let's go, girls. Line up for handshakes. Come on," Midori said, lifting one of her third year backs to her feet, "let's go!" She jogged to the front of the team's lineup. As the squads walked past each other, they exchanged high fives and 'good game's.

Lena Sayers, that goal-scoring captain of Artai, grasped Midori's hand.

"It's been a great three years playing against you, Sugiura. If I had to give it to anyone else, it would've been you."

"Thanks, Sayers. That was a hell of a goal. Good luck."

The two captains parted for the last time, and Midori walked back to the visitors' locker room, wondering what she could possibly say to her team to take the sting of losing away.

—

"Kuga," Midori called after the dark-haired girl after the team arrived back on campus.

Natsuki turned around, her green eyes big and expressive; her sadness evident. While the other players, especially the third years, had moved into a muted conversation, taking solace in one another and a less disappointing future, Kuga Natsuki, #6, walked alone, replaying the cycles of the game and her own movements, analyzing the mistakes, weighing the what-ifs.

"Buchou?" The girl replied.

"I gotta talk to you. You free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Good. Meet me at the main entrance, and I'll pick you up there. It's important, so don't be late, kay?"

—

Natsuki arrived at Fuuka University's front entrance at 11:45 PM, dressed simply in jeans, a white tee, and navy Vans. She had been wondering at the buchou's strange request, and her telling face gave away her apprehension. Those viridian eyes were distracted, and her furrowed brow announced her worry.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Sugiura Midori had yet to arrive. Natsuki popped her headphones on, perching on a raised island; blue and white flowers blooming.

Another ten minutes passed. Natsuki's face scrunched into a scowl. Midori had better not be wasting her time.

"Kuga!" The senior, in slim sweatpants that accentuated her calves and her blue and white soccer jacket, meandered up, grinning and waving.

"You're late, buchou," Natsuki rose and crossed her arms.

"Eheh." Midori scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Kuga. Shall we?"

Natsuki shrugged, and they strolled down the campus' main entry walkway, emerging onto one of Fuuka's main streets.

The island had become urban because of the Kazahana family's construction of the Fuuka conglomerate of schools. The city's economy was based primarily on the students who lived at the schools and the employees who kept them running.

Midori brought Natsuki to a ramen stand where she greeted the owner by name and asked for her "usual."

"Of course, Midori-chan. And a menu for your friend."

Natsuki picked something simple — beef, vegetables, and two fried eggs.

"I'm sorry about the game, buchou," Natsuki said, irritation replaced by remorse.

"Hey, me too, Nat-chan." Natsuki winced at the unwanted nickname. "But I'm not buchou anymore. Just call me Midori. Or Midori-chan, if you prefer!" The redhead flashed a peace sign and winked, at which Natsuki made a face.

"I hate that nickname, you know."

Midori laughed.

"Of course! That's why I used it!"

"Tch. So what did you want to talk to me about."

"Mmmm. So you haven't guessed. Chie bet you wouldn't. All right, close your eyes and hold out your arm."

Confused but obedient, Natsuki did so. She felt Midori slide something around her arm, and before it could click together, Midori smacked her on the back and Natsuki opened her eyes.

There was a yellow armband around her bicep with a black "C" printed on it. Midori was grinning.

"Congratulations, buchou!"

Natsuki's mouth fell open.

"Wh-wh-what!" She stammered, voice pitching higher.

"You're Fuuka's new football captain! It was unanimous, since Harada didn't want it."

"B-b-but… I'm just a first year! I don't know anything about leading a team!" The girl was bright pink.

Natsuki tried to take off the armband, but Midori's hand stopped her.

"Kuga." Midori was all business now. "When we first met, you told me that you wanted to be a player like Sawa Homare-sama — someone who played with all her heart and played for her team. I'm gonna be honest. I selfishly want you to be captain because I think you're the only one who can lead this team to the championship, and there's nothing I want to see more than that trophy in our case."

The blue-haired girl opened her mouth to protest, but Midori clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Kuga. You've got heart. Heart, and more talent in your pinky toe than most of the team. Not me, of course. But you've got passion for the game, and you don't love anything more than playing. Just by walkin' on the filed, you make our team play better. The armband is an honor, Kuga. And I know how badly you wanna win. It'll be a lot of work, but I know that you know that you can guide a team that can fuck Artai's shit up."

Moments passed until at last, Natsuki's green eyes flashed with their own kind of fire. When she could talk again, she said:

"Your hand smells like ass."

The younger girl made no move to remove the armband, and Midori looked indignant.

"Fucking asshole. So? Will you honor your old buchou's final wish?"

"You act like you're going to die." Natsuki paused, then looked Midori in the eye. "But fine. I'll do it, Midori-buchou." Her face softened. "For you, and for the team."

—

Midori: Nat-chan!

The message came through with buzz on Natsuki's phone. The red-haired goalie's face, along with her customary peace sign popped up on Facebook messenger.

Natsuki: Oi. I hate it when you call me that, buchou.

Midori: Haha. Too bad. I've got a few names for ya — drafts from high school

Natsuki: Huh?

Midori: Our recruits! For the team!

Natsuki: Oh.

Midori: Minagi Mikoto, from Fuuka! She's really fast, according to the reports.

Midori followed up with a link to the girl's high school stats.

Natsuki: You're such a weirdo, buchou.

Midori: I'm arming you with knowledge, Kuga. Be grateful!

Natsuki shook her head and sighed.

Natsuki: Okay, sorry. Who else is coming in?

Midori: Iruma Vandeveld, a back from Europe. Yumemiya Arika, a halfback. And your cousin, Yuuki Nao.

Natsuki paled, then cursed.

Natsuki: … Nao…?!

Natsuki: Fuck Midori, if I knew you had recruited Nao, I wouldn't have agreed to this. Do you have any idea what a fucking pain my cousin is?!

Midori replied with a smiley face.

Midori: Gotta go, Nat-chan. You'll have to hold tryouts to fill a few spots too. Byeeeeeeee~

"Damnit, Midori."


	2. Chapter 1

**For Love of the Game: Chapter 1**

Fuuka University was a private international university built and maintained on an island off the western coast of Japan by the illustrious Kazahana family. Students could spend almost their entire lives at Fuuka for schooling, starting at the Junior High level.

Kuga Natsuki had entered the staircase school partway through high school after spending prior years jumping from Japan to America and back. She'd grown to like Japan, and made the decision to stay at the international school the last time she was in the country. She was a second year now, at Fuuka's university branch, studying nutrition and sports science.

On this, the first day of her second year, the sun was shining, the sky was a blinding blue, and a light breeze was blowing, making her long blue hair sway. She was wearing black skinny jeans and canvas colored Vans Chimas. She had on an off-white tank top, and a light leather jacket. She also walked beside a lime-eyed girl, whose short crimson hair provided a striking contrast to Natsuki's midnight blue. This girl was wearing a skirt, a boatneck top, and a pair of floral wedges.

They made an eye-catching pair, and the rumor soon began to circulate that Kuga Natsuki, star of the women's football team, had a new beau.

"Geez, cuz. You seem pretty fucking popular."

"Ch," Natsuki grunted. "They're probably just curious about you. Fuuka's an island. They notice new people." The second year led Nao to the room where her first class would be held, ignoring the continuous stares of the other university students. They walked mostly in silence, Nao taking stock of her surroundings.

"So when are you holding tryouts?"

"There's one at the end of this week and another next Wednesday. We only have a few spots open on the roster, so I think we'll be able to make final cuts right away."

"Hm. From what I've seen, I'm expecting big things, Nat-chan," Yuuki Nao smirked, glancing sideways at her cousin.

Natsuki scowled.

"I hate that nickname."

"Familial privilege. Get used to it."

They stopped in front of Nao's classroom in time to be hailed by one of Natsuki's closest friends — and only — friends.

"Yo, Kuga!" A girl with glasses, medium-length black hair, and light brown eyes that verged on honey-gold approached, dressed in polished European fashion. Black drivers, gray linen slacks, a slim white oxford rolled up past the elbow, and a large-faced watch completed the ensemble.

Natsuki smiled at her older friend, and they gave each other a brief hug.

"Hey, Chie. Still trying too hard to be a ladykiller, I see."

"You're the only one who complains, Natsuki. And besides, I've gotten a ton of compliments already," Chie remarked, winking. She moved like liquid to bring Nao's hand to her lips and said, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting? I assure you, I'm a much better choice than Natsuki —"

"Oi. Be my guest, Harada. That's my cousin, Yuuki Nao. She'll be one of our strikers… and did I mention that she has the personality and charm of a rotten apple?"

"Fuck off, Kuga." Nao flipped off her cousin before removing her hand from Chie's grasp. "And sorry, not sorry, but you're a little too smooth to be my type."

Chie pulled back, slightly pink, but guffawing loudly.

"Now I see the resemblance. I guess charm and tact run through the family, huh." The older woman held her hand out to Nao for a proper handshake, which the first year took. "It's good to meet you, teammate. I'm Harada Chie, third year, halfback, but jack of all trades, really. I go where buchou tells me to go."

"Don't start with that already, Chie. I have no idea what I'm doing, and it's your fault I got stuck with this job."

"Yuuki Nao. As my dear cousin here said, I'm a striker: damn fast and damn good. I hope you can keep up." Nao winked.

Chie laughed, then checked her watch.

"Oh, I like you. This is gonna be a really fun season. Natsuki, Yuuki-san, lunch? We've gotta talk about the weekend. And the team! We have to get to class though — wouldn't want to be late on the first day!"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki responded, waving. "I'll be back after the block to bring you to your next class, kid. Try not to make too much trouble."

Nao stuck her tongue out at her cousin, then sauntered into her classroom, Yuuki charm dialed to maximum. Fuuka would not know what hit it.

—

Natsuki walked through the door of her first class just as the bell for the period rang. There were only a few seats left open, so she made a beeline a familiar head of aquamarine hair in the second row.

"Morning, Kuga. I'm surprised you're not late."

The midnight blue-haired girl shrugged.

"Morning, Marguerite. I had to bring my cousin to class today, otherwise I would've been."

"Your cousin? I'm not sure this school can handle another Kuga Natsuki."

"Don't worry," Natsuki waved Tomoe's concern off, "we're nothing alike." She swiveled her head to look at the professor at the front of the room who had begun talking. "What class is this again?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes.

"It's modern history, Natsuki. Honestly. Do you have anything on the brain other than football and that bike of yours?"

Natsuki sneered at the girl.

"Sorry I'm not a kiss ass like you, class rep."

Tomoe shook her head and giggled, knowing, despite the woman's gruff exterior, that she'd ace most of everything in this class and all her others.

"Well, this ass kissing class rep is probably going to throw a party this weekend with Reito, Nina, and Chie, so invite your cousin and any baby jocks who need some initiation."

Natsuki grinned, a wild twinkle in her eyes.

"I knew there was a reason we're friends. You're the best, Tomoe."

—

After their morning classes, Natsuki picked up Nao, who stifled a yawn as she saw her cousin.

"Bored already?"

"Calculus is so not my thing."

Natsuki chuckled.

"It's not mine, either. So. We have a few cafeterias on campus. They're all free for dorm residents; just make sure you've your swipe. You pretty much can't get anywhere without it."

"This one," Natsuki said, leading Nao to the caf where Chie and the others would be, "is our usual spot. They cater to special nutritional needs for kids who have specific diets, so a lot of athletes make use of it, too. Nakamura-san is the head chef, and she's pretty fond of us, so try not to piss her off."

"Hey," Nao said, lifting both of her hands in protest, "only an idiot bites the hand that feeds."

The two women walked to a table near the windows full of characters.

"Hey guys," Natsuki said with a wave before taking her seat next to an orange-haired girl. "This is my cousin, and a new member of the football team, Yuuki Nao." She went around the table, pointing and naming each person. "This here is Mai, my former roommate. Beside her is Sara Gallagher, center fullback; Okuzaki Akira, halfback; Higurashi Akane, fullback; her boyfriend Kurauchi Kazuya; and you know Chie already."

"I am definitely not going to remember all of your names," Nao said.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Natsuki asked, pointing at the open seat between Mai and Sara.

"Yup," Mai responded, cheerily as always. "My new roommate! She should be back soon from the food line…"

As if one cue, a small, slim girl juggling several plates came towards their table. A piece of bread hung out of her mouth. She had short, messy black hair, and startling golden eyes. The tank top and skinny jeans she wore accentuated her athleticism and highlighted the muscular lines in her arms.

She put her plates down and smiled earnestly.

"Mikoto," Mai announced, "meet Kuga Natsuki, buchou of the football team, and her cousin, Yuuki Nao, who's also on the team."

"Hi!" Mikoto exclaimed, holding her hand out to them. "It's good to meet you, buchou and Nao! I'm Minagi Mikoto, and I'm on the team too!"

"Eh?" Chie and Mai said in unison.

"You didn't mention that, Mikoto!" Mai exclaimed.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mai. I forgot."

Natsuki shook her head.

"It's good to meet you, Minagi-san. Nao and I are gonna get food; be right back."

Natsuki and Nao returned, and easy conversation flowed around the table. Nao and Mikoto found themselves absorbed in the lively chatter of the group, learning new things about their companions and learning things in return.

—

"Mai!" Reito waved the busty girl over, smiling fondly.

"Oh, Reito! I didn't expect to be in class with you since you're graduating." Mai sat next to the man she had dated briefly in high school, wondering idly what they might have been if they hadn't both turned out to be gay.

"I had to finish up my Literature requirement, so I ended up in a lower-level class."

"Ah, I see. Oh, hey, Natsuki and Chie mentioned something about a get together this weekend! Would it be all right if I brought along my new roommate?"

"Sure," Reito said, shrugging his shoulders. "Who is it? Perhaps I've run into her…."

"Her name is Minagi Mikoto. She'll be playing for the —" Mai stopped as Reito began to laugh.

Between chuckled he said:

"She's already invited, Mai-chan. After all, she is my sister."

"Ehhhh?" Mai exclaimed for the second time that day. "You never told me that you had a sister! And Mikoto didn't mention anything about a brother."

Reito subdued his laughter.

"Well, we've been estranged until recently because of our parents' divorce. And Mikoto's a little… absent-minded when it comes to anything but football and food. I'm glad she has someone like Mai looking after her, though." Reito's smile lit up the room.

—

"Your friends sure are weirdos," Nao said, walking beside Natsuki to their respective dorms. She smirked. "But I like them. Good job, Kuga. I'll have to tell Saeko-obachan that you're making good, healthy choices as a college student."

Natsuki's ears reddened.

"Don't you dare talk to my mom about me! She might be tempted to v-v-visit," Natsuki stammered, fear in her eyes.

"Oh, that would be fantastic!" Nao exuded false excitement. "I could tell her all about your crazy parties, and she could tease you about your little fan club…"

Natsuki blushed.

"Damn Sara and Mai for mentioning that. She'd never let me hear the end of it!"

Não laughed obnoxiously.

"Better be nice to me then, Kuga. After all, you wouldn't want a visit from Saeko-obachan anytime soon!"

Nao sauntered away in the direction of her dorm while Natsuki muttered irritably to herself. She returned to her single right beside Mai's and thought:

_It's going to be one hell of a semester._


	3. Chapter 2

Friday morning. Tomoe rolled over in her bed to slam the snooze button on her alarm. She blew a puff of air out of her mouth and threw her covers aside. These early morning meetings would be the death of her. She turned off her alarm and stretched, camisole rising over her creamy, toned abdomen. She started the shower and proceeded to get ready for this morning's meeting.

—

"Morning, Yukino," Tomoe said, greeting the younger class rep as she walked through the student council room's door. She yawned right after, eliciting a soft giggle from the first year.

"Good morning, Tomoe-chan. There's some coffee and a continental breakfast in the back…"

"Coffee? Oh, Yukino, you sure know the way to a woman's heart. Why aren't we dating again?"

The bookish girl blushed cutely, and was about to stammer a response when Suzushiro clasped her shoulder.

"Are you bullying Yukino, Marguerite?"

"No, Haruka-chan, not at all, she —"

"— Was just getting directions to the coffee, Suzushiro. Welcome back, by the way."

"Welcome back, almost-delinquent," Haruka replied, cracking a smile.

Tomoe dragged herself over to the coffee as Haruka bombarded Yukino with a dynamic portrayal of the latest debauchery Fuuka University had managed to conjure up — something about a hole in the side of the mountain.

Tomoe had already blocked it out. A hole through the base of Everest would've come second to the need for caffeine.

_Black,_ she decided, _definitely black. _Tomoe retreated to a lonely seat, nursing the beverage. The night before had been long, and the first sip was heavenly. She felt like something slightly more than a boneless corpse, at least.

Kanzaki Reito, the handsome senior fukukaichou, slipped into the seat beside her, drinking green tea. They made a striking pair, and were often seen together, leading to a rumor that they were dating. Those who supported that theory were only slightly less populous than those who insisted that the kaichou and her fukukaichou were dating. Reito was a popular man.

"Good morning, Tomoe-chan. Looking at you, I can tell that the struggle is quite real."

"You've got that right. So, tell me. Who are these baby faces?"

"Well, that woman up there sipping tea and half-listening to Haruka-chan is Fujino Shizuru — she's the kaichou, you know."

Tomoe whacked the jet-haired man hard.

"Ouch. Kidding, kidding, Tomoe-chan. In all seriousness now." He began to gesture at new faces around the room. "The cute one over there is Tokiha Takumi, Mai-chan's younger brother. The grumpy-looking guy with an unfortunate bleach job is Tate Yuuichi; he's also on the kendo team. You know Yukino-chan. Representing the second-years, there's you, and Shizuru, of course. Senou Aoi over there is a new face, and Haruka and Shiho. We're a little short on third years with Youko-san gone. There's just myself, Masashi-kun, and Fumi-san, who'll be missing most of these meetings. I do expect that Graceburt-sama will return after the season, though."

"Senou's cute," Tomoe said, light-colored eyes trained on the brunette.

"Mou, Tomoe-chan! Did you hear anything else I said?" Reito whined.

"Yup. You're harboring a secret crush on the baby Tokiha."

Reito opened his mouth to protest, but the sound of a tea cup being placed on the table stopped him. He, Tomoe, and the other tenured members of the seitokai executive quieted and directed their attention to the woman with ash brown hair at the front of the meeting room.

"Ara," her soft Kyoto-ben cut through the continued chatter, soft as a feather, yet somehow as commanding as a whip-crack, "unless you have other more pressing matters to discuss, I think it's time we began this meeting."

And just like that, Fujino Shizuru had everyone's attention — and set an unshakable precedent.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for committing to a meeting so early on a Friday, and thank you in advance for all your hard work as part of the seitokai this year. My name is Fujino Shizuru, and I have the honor of being Fuuka's seitokaichou. Though we may seem like a small group in proportion to the student body, I have utmost faith in each one of you. Before I allow Kanzaki Reito-san, your fukukaichou, to go over the agenda and talking points, I wanted to say that I am looking forward to working with all of you. Ookini."

Shizuru smiled, taking her seat.

Tomoe, like most of the individuals in the room, sported the very slightest of blushes on her cheeks. She'd heard a version of this speech at least once before, but still couldn't avoid the butterflies that arose when she heard that warm accent. Even Haruka, who'd served on councils, committees, and school boards all her life with the current president wasn't inured to the woman's indomitable charm.

_Damn that Fujino charisma,_ Tomoe thought wryly. _It can make anyone feel like they're having their first crush all over again._

In Tomoe's case, it was doubly potent, since Shizuru had been her first crush.

Tomoe beat those thoughts away; that ship had sailed years ago. She turned her attention to Reito, who ran through the agenda projected on the board with his own, easy skill. Introductions, updates, announcements, the Fall Festival, and final remarks. It was all standard fare.

The meeting went on for fifty minutes, with some progress made on planning for the Fall Festival. Real work would commence next Friday, so for now, the seitokai and its executive members could breathe easily.

—

As the other students filtered out, Reito and Tomoe approached the kaichou's desk, identical mischievous gleams in their eyes.

"Ohayo, kaichou-dono. Marguerite-san and I wanted to humbly petition you to attend our party this Saturday," Reito said, bowing in mock deference.

"Onegai, kaichou-sama," Tomoe begged, wounded-puppy expression on her face.

Shizuru raised a single, sculpted eyebrow, and the other two guffawed.

"Ara, already?"

"Hell fucking yes," Tomoe exclaimed, tucking a lock of teal hair behind her ear. "Reito's graduating this year, so we, as his best friends have an obligation to make his last year memorable…. So memorable that he blacks out at least once a month and makes spectacularly bad decisions."

"Now, now, Tomoe. I think that's a little excessive. And unhealthy…."

Shizuru took a sip from her teacup, then pointed to the door.

"Haruka and Yukino-chan are escaping," the kaichou said mildly.

"Oh no you don't! Kikukawa! Suzushiro-no-baka!" Tomoe hollered.

Haruka stormed back in, vein popping on her forehead.

"What did you call me, Marguerite?"

The class rep smirked.

"Oh, nothing. You must have been hearing things. You two are coming to my dorm tomorrow night to pre game for our party, right? After all, this is our last year all together." Her voice dripped with honey.

"Tch." Haruka took Yukino by the arm and lead her to the door. "You," she pointed an accusatory finger at the aquamarine-haired girl, "are such a corpulent influence."

"Corrupt, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected, even as Tomoe indignantly looked downwards at her very slim body.

"Whatever." The blonde woman stomped away, Yukino scurrying behind.

"That was as close as you'll get to a yes," Reito observed.

"Did I gain weight over the summer?" Tomoe asked, worry creasing her forehead.

"Of course not, oh vain one. Haruka just forgot her words again."

"Hn. Yeah. Okay. Good. I wonder if either one of them will ever confess to the other," Tomoe mused.

"Must you always tease, Tomoe-chan?" Shizuru said.

"Says the master of teasing. So, Shizuru?"

"Ah." She glanced at Reito. "Your sister will be there, hm?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I suppose I must then," the kaichou responded with feigned resignation, her crimson eyes dancing with laughter.

Tomoe's grin was decidedly shit-eating.

"I'm getting excited already. Reito, I'll bring some stuff to set up later."

"Oh you are excited, Tomoe-chan." Shizuru giggled at her friend.

"I discovered some great tracks this summer, and I have a few mixes to debut. I'm confident that they'll be playing through all of Fuuka by the end of the month." The woman had a competitive, bordering on manic, glint in her eyes, and Shizuru again found herself grateful that Tomoe had discovered her love for electronic music. It provided just the outlet the once angry, obsessive girl needed, and she was much more agreeable now.

"Ah. Sorry to interrupt! I forgot my phone…" Senou Aoi stood in the doorway, shuffling her feet.

"Please, Senou-san. No need to be so nervous. We'll all be close friends by the end of the semester. Go right ahead!" Reito gave his best welcoming smile, and Aoi, to her credit, returned it in earnest.

"Thanks, Kanzaki-san. And please, all of you, feel free to call me Aoi," she said as she retrieved her phone. As she made her way to the door, Tomoe called out.

"Aoi-san? What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Tomorrow? Nothing that I can think of."

"Come over to my place tomorrow at around 8:30 for a pregame, then! And after, we'll party at Reito's mansion of a dorm!"

Aoi laughed, a gleeful, tinkling sound.

"So the rumors about the seitokai being party fiends are true. I hope I can keep up." She and Tomoe quickly exchanged phone numbers and dorm addresses. When she left, Shizuru and Reito grinned widely at the teal-haired girl.

"You're such a flirt, Tomoe-chan," Shizuru scolded.

The woman shrugged.

"What can I say? She's cute!"

The trio continued to chatter about classes, exchanged gossip, and eventually went their separate ways.

—

In a different part of campus, a knock on her dorm room door jolted Chie out of her single-minded focus on her camera. She was cleaning it, and couldn't stop her work easily, so she called out:

"Door's open, come in."

Kuga Natsuki walked through the door and sank into one of Chie's Lovesacs — large beanbags filled with memory foam that were sinfully comfortable, and the ideal college furniture.

"It's only the third day of classes, Natsuki, and you look exhausted. Something on your mind?"

The blue-haired woman flicked a strand of hair back and furrowed her brow.

"I'm nervous," she blurted. "I'm only a second year. I'm not… good with people. I'm not like you or Midori. I don't know how to make people like me. Why should our team follow my lead?"

"Natsuki," Chie said, smiling like an old sage, "leadership has nothing to do with people liking you."

"So what does it have to do with?"

"I'm not an expert; if I was, I would've taken the position when Midori asked me. I think," Chie said, shrugging lightly "it's one of those things that every person has to figure out for themselves."

Natsuki frowned. Chie had to stifle a smile at the young buchou's expression.

_Even though she has a reputation for being cold, she really is so cute._

"For what it counts, buchou, I'm willing to follow you, wherever you lead. So you know you're a good enough leader to win at least one person over."

When the time for tryouts came, Natsuki stood with Chie on the side of the pitch, both in athletic shorts and the Spring/Summer version of their varsity jackets. The pitch was newly lined; fresh soccer balls lay in a mesh bag beside the two players; and the nets were pristine.

Grinning, Chie nudged her best friend.

"You're nervous."

"No." A pause. "Yes."

"Relax. The team's behind you. And your cousin, too."

Natsuki snorted, flipping her hair back.

"That is so not reassuring. Nao, next to my mother, is the person most likely to give me a hard time."

Chie shook her head.

"You two… have a really complicated relationship don't you?"

Natsuki didn't answer, and instead turned to face the women who were making their way across the other fields towards them.

"Hey!" Sara Gallagher called, waving her arm, and jogging to her two teammates and friends. It looked like most of the team had given up their Friday afternoon to watch the tryout, as Natsuki had requested.

Natsuki and Chie waved back, and the new captain counted as her players gathered around her. After a few moments, all but three players had arrived.

While waiting, the buchou glanced over her collection of third years who had been passed over for the captaincy, excluding Chie of course. Though Midori had said that the entire team approved her taking the reigns of the team, Natsuki still felt as though she had slighted the third years for whom this would be their last season.

She studied each in turn, searching for suppressed resentment. There was Laura Bianchi, the dark-skinned, muscular left back, and her friends: Rei Zarganote, a versatile half or fullback; Rosalie Claudel, a spirited, intelligent forward; and Carla Bellini, another forward. Of those four, none were likely to covet Natsuki's job — Laura and Rei were focused intently on their studies, while Rosalie and Carla had obligations to other clubs, and no desire to pile on the work.

Chie, who was in her third year as well, was clearly uninterested.

Natsuki turned to the last senior of the team, who stared back with piercing green eyes, almost the same color as Natsuki's own. Her mouth was drawn into a severe line, and her short blonde hair was tidily combed back. Maria Graceburt — a striker, and the fastest member of their team.

To her surprise, Maria gave her the barest of smiles, and nodded.

"Kuga-buchou," she said, formal as ever. Natsuki thought to herself that Maria was the only person whom she would let call her that. "It looks like we're almost complete." The striker's eyes shifted to the straggling trio of first years who were making their way towards the team. Two of them were coming from the direction of the school, and the captain quickly recognized Minagi Mikoto. Further behind, and without apparent concern for tardiness, her cousin strolled towards them from the direction of her dorm.

_I hope she hasn't started skipping classes already. Though I'm not one to talk._

_…Wait. Maria… called me buchou?_ Natsuki's thoughts caught up, and she glanced over at Chie, who winked.

Natsuki took it as a 'see-you've-got-this' kind of wink.

When Mikoto and her friend, who had a strange, ant-like hairstyle, reached them, Mikoto said:

"Sorry, buchou! Arika and I got lost! It sure is a big school."

Nao reached them, hands tucked behind her head.

"I was debating not coming, but I figured you might need my genius input, Kuga."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time. But I'm warning you. I'm not going to go easy on you if you miss practice just because you're my cousin."

Natsuki turned to her players, who were now complete.

From the second years, there were six, not including herself: Sara Gallagher, Okuzaki Akira, Erstin Ho, Nina Wang, Irina Woods, and Higurashi Akane. Iruma Vandeveld, the only first year recruit who had arrived on time stood alone to the side of the groups that had formed.

"Um…." Natsuki cleared her throat, willing up her assertiveness. "Hi everyone. I'm Kuga Natsuki — Natsuki's fine — and I, uh, I'm the captain of this team. Here at Fuuka, everything's run by the students, for the students, from the student council to sports. That means I'm basically the coach, as well as the captain. We have an official advisor-slash-coach, but he pretty much only shows up to games. I talk to Sakomizu-sensei regularly to keep him updated on the team, but other than that, you won't see him much. I'll explain more about games and practices and stuff at our first practice a little later, but for now, I figure it'd be a good idea to introduce ourselves with a quick drill. So circle up, and we'll do the standard: say someone else's name and pass the ball to them."

The team circled up, with Nao muttering about the stupidity and banality of the drill. After a few minutes of going around the circle and learning one another's names Natsuki called a halt and addressed the team again.

"Right, so. What I really called you here for was to have all of you watch and evaluate tryouts."

"Though the first years may not known this, our team, this team, came really fucking close to winning our division's national championship. This year, we can do it again, and maybe more. But for us to get that far, we need to have a team that works together and plays incredible football."

"Honestly, we only have three spots open on the team — Fuuka's willing to fund more, but I don't think we need it. We need a solid fullback, another center half to play a good 4-4-2, and a versatile player who can fill our holes at halfback and on defense. I want you to watch the candidates; tell me who you like, who you don't like. Tell me who you think is good, and who sucks. Tell me who will contribute to our team."

"You're not obligated to do this. I know you all have better things to do on a Friday afternoon than this. But if you do, I can promise that I'll take your thoughts and consider them, really consider them."

Yumemiya Arika, the ant girl, raised her hand.

"Go on."

"Do you want the first years to give their opinions too, buchou? We don't have any experience, really," Arika said.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I? You had to do something to get here, and you might see something that none of us have thought of before. Any other questions?"

The team answered in the negative, and dispersed across the sidelines to talk to their teammates and leisurely pass the ball around.

Chie lofted a new ball to the buchou, which Natsuki caught on her chest before tapping it back to the brunette.

"You did great, buchou. Stop doubting yourself, will you?"

"Thanks, Chie. But let's see how the tryout goes."

They didn't have long to wait.

Five minutes before the advertised time, a shorter, pale, blonde-haired girl with blue eyes sharp as a shiv arrived. She wore an expensive, but worn-in pair of cleats, a black elastic band that kept her hair off her forehead, an athletic tank top, and Adidas shorts.

"Hey, are you here for tryouts?" Natsuki called out to her. The blonde nodded. "What's your name?

"Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Natsuki. Can you do me favor and sign in formally with Chie? She's the one with the black haired and annoyingly smug look on her face," Natsuki said, pointing.

"Oi! What was that, Kuga!"

Alyssa giggled, a small, gentle sound, and her icy eyes softened. She looked surprise at her own little laugh.

"Guess she heard me." The buchou rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Guess so," Alyssa replied before walking towards Chie.

More girls arrived after Alyssa. Most were anxious-looking first years. Some signed up with Chie, around twelve in total. The rest, mostly girls, but some boys, filed onto the nearest set of bleachers.

Natsuki ordered the ones who had come to try out onto the field to warm up and stretch. As she was about to kick off the first drill, she looked towards the bleachers, where Chie was talking to a few girls. When the girls on the bleachers spotted her looking, they waved, and she heard a few muted calls of "Kuga-buchou!" Natsuki winced, but waved back anyway.

The captain kicked off the first drill; a simple control and communication passing exercise. Chie jogged over to her side, only to halt when the blue-haired woman leveled a glare at her.

"Are you the reason everyone's been calling me 'Kuga-buchou' lately? Even people who aren't on the team?" Natsuki's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Eheh." Chie scratched the back of her head.

"I hate you," her best friend declared. "Go watch the tryouts."

Chie laughed, and went to observe with Nao — who was filing her nails.

—

"Thanks everyone!" Natsuki increased her volume to reach all of the girls who were in the process of warming down. "We have another tryout on Wednesday for anyone who couldn't make it today. After that, we'll post the results and have a final tryout next Friday; same place, same time. We'll make final cuts then and there."

The blue-haired second year regrouped with her team members, a clear standout for the vacant center half position clear in her mind. As she went over the candidates with her team, the opinion seemed unanimous. She sent off the rest of the team with the equipment and a promise to meet after Wednesday's tryouts to make the first round of cuts.

Nao and Chie lingered behind, along with one other individual.

All three football players watched as the small blonde girl approached Kuga Natsuki, squared her shoulders, and looked the taller woman straight in the eye.

"Alyssa?" The captain inquired, saying the only name she remembered.

"Kuga Natsuki, daughter of Kuga Saeko," Alyssa said in perfect, unaccented English. "My name is Alyssa Searrs, and I'm your sister."


End file.
